


Нарушение государственной границы

by L_Yova



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Yova/pseuds/L_Yova
Summary: Все эти официальные встречи политических лидеров проводятся всё чаще по поводу и без повода. Причиной тому, разумеется, Холодная война, которая в самом разгаре. СССР и США, хотя и испытывают взаимную ненависть друг к другу, разделяют по крайней мере чувство скуки. Серьёзно, днями напролёт сидеть в комнате ожидания, пока лидеры выясняют отношения! И далеко уходить нельзя, и присутствовать надоело до тошноты.Да и не поговорить между собой. Всё-таки враги.





	Нарушение государственной границы

Слышно было, как муха под потолком ударилась о плафон люстры, затем снова и снова, и вскоре сообразила удариться об оконное стекло.

Шаги в коридоре за дверью приближались и отдалялись, отдалялись и приближались, по мере того, как дипломаты, переводчики, персонал и прочие ходили туда и сюда.

Радиоприёмник шипел, но настроен не был. Из него еле слышались какие-то отголоски музыкальной волны, но никто ловить эту волну не хотел. Было как-то не до музыкальной паузы.

Куда лучше сидеть в тишине.

Висящей тишине.

Лидеры обеих стран закинули воплощения СССР (в лице России) и США в общую «комнату ожидания» и ушли на собрание ООН. Ни Ивану, ни Альфреду не было дозволено общаться с любыми другими странами. Потому как в прошлый раз от русского кулака чуть не пострадал Феликс, а от Американского револьвера — Сербия.

Единогласно было решено оставить обоих «агрессоров» наедине, чтобы если и выясняли отношения, до между собой. Конечно, физические увечья стране уже давно не отражаются на реальном политическом положении государства, и страны скорее играют роль бесполезных маскотов, но всё-таки не хотелось лишний раз ранить окружающих.

За окном пошёл дождь. Он с утра моросил, но сейчас настойчивее застучал по стеклу, вскоре разразившись в грозовой ливень, хотя и без молний. Тучи сгущаются явно надолго.

Тучи сгущались и в сердцах обоих воплощений — Альфреда и Ивана — но никак не выливались в открытую конфронтацию. На людях они готовы были орать друга на друга до исступления, да так, что окружающим казалось, будто они перегрызутся насмерть в любой момент. Наедине же они невыразительно молчали, каждый делая вид, будто о чём-то сосредоточенно размышляет. Выяснять разногласия, если честно, желания не было никакого, потому напряжённо сидеть рядом на софе ожидания — не столь плохой вариант.

Вот уже час они заперты здесь, и никто ни разу их не посетил, никто ни разу даже не осведомился, не убили ли друг друга воплощения. Не убили в прошлые разы, когда их запирали — не убьют и в этот. А если кто-то отделается травмами, так и наплевать.

Воплощения прекрасно понимали столь пренебрежительное к ним отношение, и, пожалуй, чувство ненужности и отстранённости от коллектива стран и лидеров было единственным фактором, который их сближал.

Они оба всем просто надоели.

Альфред глубоко вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку софы. Обычно, в присутствии союзников или любого постороннего человека, его было буквально не заткнуть. Однако на данный момент ему гораздо интереснее было втуплять в стенку напротив. Телевизор включать страны не стали, так как ловили здесь лишь местные каналы.

— Муха, кажется, улетела, — монотонно протянул Альфред.

— Ага.

Иван тоже откинулся назад, вперив взгляд не в стену, а в потолок. Скука пожирала.

Они просидели в таком положении ещё минут десять, пока у Ивана не затекла шея и он не стал её устало потирать, разминая. Взгляд Альфреда на мгновение задержался на этом непринуждённом действии России, и вновь вернулся к стене. Глаза Америки ещё один раз метнулись в сторону русского и обратно, когда тот причесал рукой и без того растрёпанные волосы и оправил ворот чёрного свитера. Какое-то необычное выражение во взгляде Альфреда могло бы скомпрометировать его, посмотри он так на Россию прилюдно. Но здесь даже камер не было — он проверял. Поэтому можно сколько угодно «незначительно» стрелять глазами в сторону русского, и никто не заметит. В том числе сам Брагинский. Серьёзно.

Альфред потянулся, выгнувшись и хрустнув спиной, жмурясь и зевая. Если бы он не зажмурился, он бы заметил то, как Россия столь же выразительно посмотрел на него, пробежав глазами по выгнутой спине американца. Джонс вернулся в исходное положение, прицокнув языком и состроив недовольную физиономию, выражающую бесконечную скуку.

Спустя миг, он заметил, что рука на обивке дивана легла ближе к руке Брагинского, чем обычно ложилась и чем вообще должна была находиться. Еле заметно, одним только мизинцем, он соприкасался с русским. Что ж. Куда хочет — туда и кладёт руку.

И неожиданно для Альфреда было то, как через какое-то время рука Ивана медленно придвинулась ещё ближе, гораздо ближе, чем следовало бы.

Будь они в хороших или нейтральных отношениях, для них обоих бы такой тактильный контакт не значил ничего от слова совсем. Но они обычно «брезговали» садиться-то рядом на людях, не то что вообще касаться друг друга. Разве что когда один другому мог съездить по лицу. Это малейшее нарушение личного пространства, происходящее всего лишь между их двумя мизинцами, заставило обоих войти в гораздо более напряжённое состояние.

Но руку не убирал ни один из них. Отступить — значит проиграть.

Неважно, в чём. И неважно, насколько нелепо противостояние.

Это вообще противостояние?..

Прошли ещё некоторые минуты молчания, и Альфред уголком глаз взглянул на русского. Тот, как обычно невозмутимо, с опущенными веками и откинувшись на спинку софы, казалось бы, дремал. Разумеется, Россия никогда не будет спать в присутствии Америки, но его безмятежность выражалась во всей расслабленности позы.

К слову, прядь волос красиво спадала ему на лицо, ложась на большой сломанный нос и на веснушчатую щёку. Американец не раз думал о том, как забавно, что такие грубые черты лица и небрежная щетина сочетается со столь милой россыпью еле заметных веснушек. И правда. Очень даже забавно.

Альфред захотел подвинуть руку поближе к руке русского, и если Джонс что-то хочет — Джонс это, по обыкновению своему, делает. Мизинец Америки теперь лёг прямо на тыльную сторону ладони России. Удивительно. Казалось, что руки Ивана холодные, иначе зачем ему постоянно прятать их в карманы или скрывать перчатками. Но на деле они кажутся очень даже тёплыми, и кожа гораздо менее грубая, чем можно решить с первого взгляда.

И если собственные действия Америки показались ему довольно опрометчивыми (всё-таки не каждый день он трогает кисть России так непринуждённо и аккуратно), то факт, что русский, не поднимая век, никак не реагировал на следующие движения Альфреда, сбили американца с толку. Потому что не реагировать на откровенные поглаживания — это край.

Да, Альфред ни больше ни меньше поглаживал руку России. Еле касаясь, осторожно, сам вздрагивая от собственных действий, он проводил кончиками пальцев по выступающим венам, крупным костяшкам, по всей поверхности тыльной стороны ладони. С каждой секундой (или пятью, или десятью секундами — Альфред не замечал время) он делал это всё настойчивее.

Он помнил, как пришёл к этому действию. Кровь стучала в ушах, он не смел даже смотреть в сторону России, отвернувшись в противоположную сторону, будто совсем ни при делах. Америка не знал, действительно ли он залит краской, или ему только кажется, что щёки пылают. Однако сомнений не осталось, когда Альфред чувствовал, как вспыхнул от неловкости: Россия осторожно убрал руку из-под пальцев Америки.

Чёрт.

Не смотреть в глаза. Не поворачиваться к нему. Не думать о том, что только что делал. Отрицать любую причастность. Обернуть всё в тупой розыгрыш. Отшутиться. Как-то оправдаться и дебильно засмеяться. Что бы сейчас ни сказал в ответ этот идиотский Россия, можно всегда просто отнекиваться.

Альфред стиснул зубы, подыскивая нужную шутейку, чтобы парировать ожидаемую фразу Ивана.

Но когда русский коснулся кисти Америки и накрыл ее своей шершавой тёплой ладонью, сомкнув собственные пальцы с пальцами врага, то казалось, будто сердце Джонса сейчас выпрыгнет из груди и мир лишится Героя. Серьёзно, он хотел провалиться сквозь землю.

И голову в сторону России не поворачивал. Нет.

Он развернул кисть другой стороной, коснувшись своей ладонью ладони другого страны, и почувствовав, как ногти Ивана легонько скребут его собственные подушечки пальцев, лишь стал совершать подобные действия ответно. Еле ощущаемый тактильный контакт, который становился всё увереннее и теплее, по мере того, как пальцы врагов нежно переплетались друг с другом, уже меньше смущал Альфреда.

Заместо смущения пришла паника.

Руки плотно сомкнулись, совсем немного продолжая потираться между собой, и, подождав еще минуту, Америка заставил себя обернуться и посмотреть на Ивана. Тот, к возмущению Джонса, даже глаз не открыл!

Зато его уголки губ затронула заметная улыбка. Альфред вздрогнул при виде этой улыбки, которую в жизни, похоже, не лицезрел. Он представить не мог, что мрачный или ехидный, суровый или насмешливый, Россия мог _настолько_ мягко и тепло улыбаться.

Америка уставился на Брагинского, даже на мгновение забыв, как крепко сомкнуты их руки и как неловко всё происходящее.

Затем, вернув контроль над собой, Альфред, решая не вникать в причины и вероятные следствия того, что вообще творится, не придумал ничего лучше, как придвинуться к русскому, практически вплотную, бедро к бедру. Он не переставал гладить руку Ивана, теперь настойчивее и увереннее, возвращая себе право инициатора.

Более того, с хитрой ухмылкой и всё ещё с багровыми щеками, Америка вовлёк в процесс вторую руку, которую не знал, куда деть, поэтому просто навис ею над Россией. Он потянулся к ближайшему плечу русского и заставил себя коснуться его. Джонс несомненно ощутил, как под его прикосновением Иван, столь простодушно улыбающийся, тоже вздрогнул.

Что делать дальше, Америка понятия не имел, но на всякий случай подался корпусом к России, после чего будто подтянул того к себе за ворот свитера, чуть привлекая ниже и ближе. И всё, что пришло на ум Альфреду, это медленно опустить голову на плечо России. Он готов был поклясться, что слышал быстрое сердцебиение русского. И своё тоже.

Господи, что происходит.

Альфред не знал, сколько так пролежал на плече врага — три секунды или три минуты, но этого было достаточно с лихвой, чтобы прокрутить в уме самые плохие исходы. Ужасное предчувствие, что Россия просто издевается над ним и сейчас, засмеявшись, скажет нечто вроде: «Джонс, ну ты пидор.», или… а ведь правда! Почему иначе Иван так улыбается? Конечно, потому что лишь решил поглумиться над Альфредом, проявившим свою самую потаённую слабость, которую Джонс скрывал от самого себя.

Америка прятал своё жуткое, неправильное чувство в самой глубине души, не позволяя даже в малейшей форме отразиться снаружи, Ал и перед собой признаться в нём не хотел. А сейчас так открылся, продемонстрировав свой самый искренний порыв, который только мог случиться. Ещё минута, и, нет сомнений, русский начнёт издёвки. Боже, зачем.

Внезапно, Россия как-то пошевелился, сев ровнее, и сердце Альфреда замерло, а глаза зажмурились. Всё ещё можно обратить ситуацию в шутку. Всё ещё можно.

Американец почувствовал, как Брагинский носом зарылся в его волосы, губами коснувшись лба.

Первой реакцией Альфреда было замереть, а второй — отстраниться. Он уставился на Ивана, лицо которого было совсем рядом, всего в паре сантиметров. Спокойный взгляд серых глаз, вблизи ещё больше оттенённых удивительным лиловым оттенком, встретился с чисто-голубыми глазами Америки, широко распахнутыми.

Россия тихо усмехнулся, и Альфред уже хотел что-то сказать в ответ на этот короткий смешок, если бы Иван не коснулся тотчас его носа своим. Такое простой, и в то же время невероятно интимный на данный момент шаг, вернул Америке его изначальное влечение к врагу. А улыбка русского, которую Джонс так знает и любит, возвращала прежнюю уверенность.

— Чё ты ржёшь, — то ли спросил, то ли просто сказал Альфред, не отрывая кончика носа от кончика носа своего врага, параллельно снимая с лица очки.

— Нелепая ситуация, — ответил Россия, таким низким и тихим голосом, что у Америки приятно дрогнуло в груди.

— Вот и оставили нас наедине… — ухмыльнулся Джонс, потираясь носом о щёку Ивана, не решаясь вернуть в дело руки.

— Я знал, что это так кончится однажды, — зато Брагинский сам поглаживал рукой скулу и висок Альфреда, спускаясь ей ниже к шее.

— Я тоже ожидал, что всё так обернётся, — соврал американец, впервые поцеловав щёку Ивана, точнее уверенней коснувшись её губами.

— Нет, не ожидал. Да и я тоже, я блефую. Я, честное слово, не осознаю, что мы делаем, — русский расплылся ещё больше в улыбке, ощутив мягкий поцелуй Америки в щёку. — Уж не говоря о том, что я до тебя был натуралом.

— Я испортил тебя, — хитро прищурился Альфред, инициативнее прислоняясь плотнее к врагу, позволяя себе закинуть на него одну ногу. — Не думай, что я имею что-то общее с твоими бывшими девушками.

— Я успел это заметить, — Иван притянул Альфреда к себе, разрешая ему практически забраться на колени.

— Чёрт… Мне на самом деле есть столько всего тебе сказать. Не так я хотел признаться тебе. Да я вообще не хотел. Но всё изначально пошло неправильно.

— Альфред, я ненавижу тебя не меньше, чем обычно, и моё отвращение к мужеложству не изменилось ни на грамм. Разумеется, всё идёт неправильно.

— Так говоришь, будто бы я внезапно захотел заключать с тобой мир и принимать твою отвратную коммунячью сущность! — воскликнул Америка. — То, что ты умеешь быть одновременно и злодеем, и горячим, супер-привлекательным верзилой-леваком, не значит, что я стану меньше хотеть твоей смерти.

— Ты очень хреновый спаситель мира, — критично покачал головой Иван.

— Ты очень хреновый император зла, — Альфред нежно поцеловал его в лоб, замерев в таком положении, медленно переходя поцелуями к волосам и макушке врага, обнимая его голову, почёсывая его затылок.

Он почувствовал не менее нежные поцелуи на своей шее, и лёгкая приятная дрожь пробежала по всему телу, когда он позволил русскому продолжать это.

За дверью послышались приближающиеся шаги, и ручка, которую всегда заедало, дёрнулась, поворачиваясь.

Альфред молниеносно отстранился от Ивана, переводя дыхание, которое уже стало гораздо тяжелей обычного, и за секунду стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Русский же поправлял взлохмаченные волосы, которые только что ласкал Америка, и принимал невозмутимейший привычный вид.


End file.
